Been So Long
by chryssa
Summary: pada suatu hari, ketika kita bertemu kembali. Aomine/Kise.


Nada-nada merdu berbahasa Prancis samar-samar terdengar melalui _Aimer la Vie_ yang mengudara di penjuru café. Beradu dengan denting sendok membentur tepian cangkir dan mesin-mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di balik bar. Tidak lupa suara para barista menanyakan pesanan pada pelanggan. Dinding-dinding berwarna _broken white _berpadu cokelat tua sewarna kayu menyapa setiap mata pengunjung, tidak lupa meja dan kursi antik berpernis cokelat di setiap sudut café. Vas bunga dengan beberapa tangkai mawar biru sebagai pemanis sudut _sanctuary _dengan foto-foto polaroid tertempel di dinding.

Di sanalah seorang Kise Ryouta, dengan secangkir _esspreso mocchiato _dan pancake _blueberry _yang tinggal sepotong, lalu koran pagi di tangannya. Seperti ritual, pemuda pirang itu memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari jendela, di dekat replika lukisan _Starry Night _karya Vincent van Gogh yang terpajang di dinding café. Menikmati hari libur yang baru dia dapatkan setelah hampir dua minggu ini menjelajah langit.

Jarang sekali Kise bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk bersantai seperti ini. Pekerjaannya mengharuskan dia sering pergi, menjelajah langit dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Belum lagi jadwalnya yang sering kali sporadis. Jadi, Tuan Pilot ini seakan selalu menikmati waktu liburnya.

Suara rintik hujan menimpa atap sampai pada telinganya. Dialihkan pandang matanya dari koran pagi pada kaca jendela yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Air hujan mulai membasahi jalanan dan bangku-bangku di luar café. Hujan bukan hal dia harapkan, tapi dia tak keberatan akan tirai-tirai air yang mulai menderas. Kepulangannya, mungkin sedikit tertunda—setidaknya sampai hujan reda.

Lonceng di atas pintu masuk terus saja berbunyi, nyaris tanpa jeda. Beberapa orang tampak panik karena hujan yang memburu, mencari tempat berteduh terdekat—di dalam café favoritnya ini. Demikian pula dengan orang-orang yang tadi lebih memilih duduk di bangku-bangku yang berjajar di luar café, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali masuk ke dalam café.

Kise kembali pada koran paginya. Tidak peduli dengan suasana café yang mulai riuh dan bangku-bangku yang nyaris penuh. Mengabaikan keluhan entitas-entitas lain di sekitarnya tentang hujan dan pakaian mereka yang basah karenanya, juga _air conditioner _café yang menyerbu ketika mereka masuk ruangan. Kise membawa atensinya kembali pada _headline _berita yang tercetak besar-besar di muka koran.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Bangku yang lain sudah penuh," sebuah suara bariton menyapanya.

Kise mengangkat kepala pirangnya—menatap siapa pun orang yang mengajaknya berbincang, bermaksud mengizinkan orang asing itu menjajah bangku kosong di depannya. Toh, hanya sampai hujan reda. Orang itu tak akan terlalu menganggu rutinitas hari liburnya.

Lalu, mata keemasan itu bertemu dengan orbs biru tua segelap malam. Sosok itu familiar—sangat familiar malah. Hanya garis-garis rahang yang semakin tegas karena usia, membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

"Aominecchi..." nama itu terlontar dari bibir Kise.

Dan, Aomine Daiki menatap nyaris tak percaya pada sosok pirang berbalut polo _shirt _biru muda itu. "Kise?"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Been So Long**

[pada suatu hari, ketika kita bertemu kembali]

**© chryssa**

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali ketika mereka pertama bertemu di halaman Teiko _Chugakko, _usia mereka masih sangat pagi. Dan Kise Ryouta, empatbelas tahun, masih belum mengerti apa yang membawanya ke lapangan basket _indoor _sekolahnya setelah melihat permainan laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu. Mungkin suatu entitas sebuah perasaan bernama kagum—ya, kagum akan talenta remaja biru tua itu.

Waktu itu, Kise tidak pernah berpikir hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket Teiko akan merubah banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya rutinitas sepulang sekolahnya, bukan pula jadwal hariannya yang semakin mengendur. Selain teman-teman baru yang sedikit unik, juga Aomine Daiki—yang entah kenapa Kise menganggapnya sedikit 'berbeda' dari empat orang yang lain.

Aomine selalu menempati posisi yang spesial bagi Kise.

Bahkan ketika kedunya masuk sekolah tingkat atas yang berbeda. Kadang-kadang, ketika dia harus melawan Aomine dalam kompetisi basket, dia berharap untuk lupa—sejenak saja lupa akan perasaannya, lupa akan kekagumannya pada Aomine Daiki. Karena, ketika kau mengagumi seseorang, sulit bagimu untuk melampauinya. Kise tahu, masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk melampaui Aomine Daiki.

Saat hari-hari berlalu dan mengkristal menjadi bulan, Kise mengerti bahwa memang tidak seharusnya dia lupa. Bahwa ada beberapa orang yang terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan, termasuk Aomine Daiki. Bagaimana pun, Aominecchi-_nya_ tidak pantas mendapatkan cap sebagai "orang yang terlupakan."

Tak perlu diceritakan secara detil, bagaimana awal mula Kise menempatkan orang yang menyeretnya ke dalam dunia basket itu pada posisi yang istimewa. Dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana meruntutnya dari awal. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang mereka lewati, sudah terlalu banyak yang dia rasakan. Semua tercampur dengan komposisi sempurna, hingga terasa manis sekaligus pahit secara bersamaan—seperti secangkir kopi panas dari _coffe maker _dengan paduan _esspresso _dan _latte _yang pas.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa direncanakan. Keduanya masih sama-sama duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, kala itu. Ketika hujan tiba-tiba menerpa di sela-sela _one on one _mereka, membasahi tanah berlapis aspal tempat mereka berpijak dan baju-baju mereka. Aomine manciumnya—tepat di bibir. Basah. Kecupan itu basah, karena hujan menerpa mereka. Tubuh Kise bergetar, napasnya memburu dalam metrum yang tidak beraturan, lalu limbung jika saja Aomine tak memeganginya.

Dan lagi. Dibiarkannya Aomine Daiki kembali mencuri nafasnya.

Kemudian sebuah pengakuan, "Aominecchi, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Bukan jawaban yang menimbulkan paradoks seperti itu yang Kise inginkan, tapi dia cukup puas mendengarnya.

Kemudian, hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu masih seperti biasa. Masih dengan _one on one—_tidak setiap hari sekarang, mengingat mereka bersekolah di distrik yang berbeda; kaleng-kaleng minuman ringan yang mereka habiskan bersama; _hang out _di setiap hari libur; dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang mereka nikmati berdua. Tidak lupa lelucon yang terlontar pada setiap percakapan mereka—lelucon yang hanya dipahami oleh keduanya.

Aomine dan Kise. Mereka berbagi semuanya dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Di _caf_é favorit keduanya, di bangku mereka yang biasa—jauh dari jendela besar berukiran antik, di dekat dinding-dinding _broken white _yang berhias foto polaroid. Dengan cangkir-cangkir _schiumato _dan _affogato_, juga beberapa kudapan di atas piring-piring bermotif unik. Kise tahu dan Aomine mengerti, keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk mengisi ruang hampa dalam diri mereka.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kise."

Dan, pengakuan lagi.

Kise tahu, dia tak perlu lagi meraba-raba sudut prismatis di dalam hati Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Hari ini, mereka kembali bertemu. Setelah tahun-tahun tak terhitung. Di tempat yang sama, seperti bertahun lalu ketika satu kalimat pengakuan meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Meski bukan di meja yang sama—lagipula interior dan tata letak café itu sudah banyak berubah (mungkin perasaan kedua insan yang duduk di bangku kayu itu telah berubah juga). Cangkir _espresso mocchiato _milik Kise yang sudah tak lagi hangat, berdampingan dengan secangkir _schiumato _yang tampak menggoda di depan Aomine, dan sepiring kudapan menemani mereka. Koran pagi milik si pemuda pirang tergeletak, terabaikan. Seperti waktu itu—sekian tahun yang lalu.

Hanya saja hari ini langit berwarna kelabu pekat dan hujan menetes-netes dari atap bumi. Tidak cerah dengan langit biru terang—seperti hari itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Aominecchi?" tenor itu masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, begitu pun nada ceria yang terselip di sela-selanya.

Satu tegukan _schiumato, _sebelum Aomine menjawab basa-basi Kise, "baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik~" masih dengan nada ceria yang sama. "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya, Aominecchi. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Huh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tak pernah datang setiap Akashi mengajak bertemu? Kupikir kau sudah menghilang entah kemana," ada nada satir di dalam suara Aomine. Entah, Kise mendengarnya atau tidak. "Tapi, yah, aku juga senang bertemu dengan teman lama lagi."

"Aku sibuk, Aominecchi. Jarang-jarang aku bisa libur begini." Kise mengelak, lalu menyesap _espresso mocchiato _yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Momoicchi?"

"Namanya bukan Momoi lagi, Kise," pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa, sekarang namanya Aomine Satsuki, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik," sebentuk kurva terlengkung di wajah Aomine—senyum yang belum pernah Kise lihat sebelumnya. Namun jelas, senyumnya berkata bahwa dia bahagia. "Sekarang dia lebih peduli pada putri kami, dibandingkan padaku."

"Tentu saja, Aominecchi. Kau kan sudah bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada anakmu," suara jernih Kise masih seringan kapas, bersama dengan senyum cerianya yang sehangat matahari musim panas. Seperti biasanya. Seperti Kise yang Aomine kenal sejak mereka masih berusia belasan tahun.

"Umurnya kan sudah empat tahun. Asami bahkan sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak tahun ini," _chocolate macaroon _di piring Aomine berkurang satu buah, setelah dia berkata demikian.

"Sudah empat tahun ya? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan anakmu, Aominecchi. Dia mirip kau atau Satsukicchi? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengajarinya bermain basket sejak dia baru bisa berjalan," Kise berceloteh pernuh semangat, membayangkan sosok anak perempuan empat tahun yang manis, paduan antara Daiki dan Satsuki.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Bahkan, terakhir kali kita bertemu sudah lima tahun lalu," timpal Aomine. Dia kembali menyimpan kotak sigaret dan _lighter_nya ke dalam saku, ketika melihat tanda dilarang merokok terpasang di dinding.

"Ya," Kise membenarkan. Lalu menambahkan, "di pesta pernikahanmu."

Kemudian jeda. Suara hujan samar-samar masih terdengar, tidak sekeras tadi namun masih dapat ditangkap indra pendengaran mereka. Gumaman riuh di area café sudah mulai merendah—sebagian orang sudah beranjak keluar sejak tirai hujan menipis.

Hingga suara Kise merusak keheningan di antara keduanya. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya, Aominecchi..."

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu berguman, mengiyakan. "Kau sendiri, kapan akan menikah, Kise?"

"Eh—aku?" tertegun sejenak, lalu mata sewarna madu itu kembali menemukan binarnya untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Menikah bukan perkara mudah, Aominecchi. Anggap saja aku sedang mempersiapkannya."

* * *

Mereka pernah berpikir untuk terus bersama, dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa mereka berdua tentukan. Meski tidak selamanya—keduanya mengerti selamanya adalah fana. Dulu, mereka mengira tak perlu sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Mereka tidak butuh kehidupan yang sempurna. Cukup Daiki dan Ryouta lalu mereka hanya perlu menutup telinga atas komentar orang-orang.

Itu dulu. Ketika mereka masih begitu muda. Begitu naif.

Itu dulu—sudah bertahun-tahun terlewat. Sebelum mereka sadar bahwa mereka hanya menjadi pasangan yang destruktif ketika mereka bersama-sama.

Dulu, bertahun lalu, ketika mereka berada di dalam kereta yang membawa kedua laki-laki itu pulang dari kampus mereka, keduanya pernah bicara tentang pernikahan. Tentang dekorasi ruangan dan pakaian yang ingin mereka kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka. Kise berpikir bahwa dia akan berdiri di sebelah Aomine, saling mengucap janji untuk terus bersama apa pun yang terjadi. Dia akan menggunakan tuksedo biru gelap dengan dasi putih. Aomine tak punya ide pakaian apa yang harus dia kenakan dan menyuruh Kise memikirkannya. Kise memutuskan, laki-laki itu akan cocok mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi biru gelap di hari bahagianya.

Dia—Aomine—benar-benar mengenakannya.

Di hari bahagianya. Pada hari pernikahannya dengan Momoi Satsuki.

Hari itu, Kise duduk di bangku yang berjajar di gereja, di antara teman-temannya yang memiliki rambut seperti pelangi—bersama dengan tamu yang lain. Menyaksikan dua orang tersebut mengucap janji di depan altar. Kise tersenyum, tampak bahagia. Sepasang mata madunya berbinar seperti matahari musim panas, sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan pemuda biru tua dan perempuan merah jambu itu.

"Kise-_kun, _apa kau bahagia?" seusai resepsi, salah seorang temannya dengan presensi yang nyaris transparan bertanya pada si pirang.

"Tentu saja, Kurokocchi." masih dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar, Kise menjawab. "Dua orang temanku menikah—tentu saja aku bahagia."

"Sungguh?" tampaknya Kurokocchi—Kuroko Tetsuya, tak mudah percaya.

Melodi bahagia kembali meluncur dari artikulator Kise, "tentu saja~ apa yang membuatku tidak bahagia?"

Kuroko berhenti bertanya. Kata-kata manis, nada-nada gembira, senyum riang, dan tinta bahagia yang terpercik dalam biner madu itu, tampaknya sudah cukup meyakinkan laki-laki biru muda itu.

* * *

Hujan sudah reda, suara langkah-langkahnya menjejak atap dan jalanan tak lagi terdengar. Meski titik-titik airnya masih menggantung pada kelopak kekuningan marigold di luar jendela, menggenang di trotoar, bahkan menodai kaca-kaca jendela. Tampaknya, percakapan kedua teman lama itu juga sudah usai (atau, terpaksa usai?).

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Aominecchi," laki-laki pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kurva senyum sempat terlengkung di wajahnya, sebelum berkata, "sampai jumpa."

Di atas genangan sisa-sisa hujan, Kise melangkah dalam diam. Pikirannya berkelana jauh ke tahun-tahun lampau hidupnya—ketika dia masih belasan tahun. Pertemuannya dengan Aomine Daiki mau tak mau membuka lebar lembaran buku kenangan di dalam sudut tersembunyi otaknya. Album memoria yang—tadinya—tak ingin dia buka lagi, yang ingin dia lempar jauh-jauh dari neuron otaknya.

Dia masih ingat, ketika remaja laki-laki berkulit gelap itu menghantam kepalanya dengan bola basket. Membuatnya iseng melongok ke dalam gymnasium—menonton latihan rutin klub basket sekolahnya. Kemudian, menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam klub yang terdiri atas tiga lapis anggota tersebut. Sesederhana itu, namun cukup untuk mengubah alur cerita kehidupannya.

Masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya; setiap _one on one _melawan Aominecchi, setiap detil interaksi mereka, setiap tawa dan senyum yang mereka bagi—dan , tak lupa, kecupan di bawah hujan itu. Kenangan-kenangan yang—mungkin—bagi Aomine, sudah berdebu, terselip entah dimana dalam sudut-sudut ingatannya. Dan, Kise selalu menyukai Aomine—segala hal tentang laki-laki penggila basket itu.

Semuanya berlangsung selama lima tahun, selama keduanya duduk di bangku sekolah. Kemudian enam, ketika mereka kembali bertemu di universitas yang sama. Lalu tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh. Sebelas.

Berlanjut hingga tahun ke dua belas, kini.

Terdengar keterlaluan, Kise tahu. Dia bahkan tersiksa, tapi untuk keluar pun dia tak bisa. Terikat dengan seseorang, yang bahkan—mungkin—telah melupakannya (dan fragmen-fragmen kenangan mereka).

"_... Bahkan, terakhir kali kita bertemu sudah lima tahun lalu."_

Ya, lima tahun lalu. Pada hari bahagia Aomine. Ketika dia mengucap janji dengan perempuan merah muda itu. Pernikahan itu hanya berjarak waktu dua tahun setelah mereka berpisah. Kise bukannya marah pada Satsuki—memangnya dia siapa? Toh, dia memang sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Aomine—hanya teman, tidak lebih. Dia bahkan tersenyum bahagia di sepanjang resepsi pernikahan kedua temannya itu (tapi siapa yang tahu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?).

Meski dia memutuskan untuk 'menghilang' setelahnya. Tak pernah mau mengkuti acara reuni—atau apa pun itu—yang diadakan Akashi, dengan dalih sibuk dan pekerjaannya tak bisa ditinggalkan. Padahal, dia hanya butuh menenangkan diri—kasarnya, melarikan diri hingga lain benua. Dia belum siap bertemu dengan Aomine, tidak juga Satsuki. Dia takut, topeng tawanya akan retak saat itu juga.

"_Sudah empat tahun, ya? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan anakmu, Aominecchi_._"_

Bohong.

Dia tahu persis Aomine Asami sudah berusia empat tahun. Kise masih ingat, ketika teman biru mudanya menelpon—dia sedang ada di bagian bumi yang lain waktu itu. Kuroko bilang, _"Satsuki-_san _baru saja melahirkan. Anaknya perempuan." _Setelahnya, Kise tak ingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Kuroko selanjutnya, tentang teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Dia tahu pasti, anak perempuan manis itu lebih mirip Satsuki dengan rambut dan mata biru tua seperti Daiki. Dia—Asami—tahun ini mulai bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko mengajar, Kise tahu.

"_Kau sendiri, kapan akan menikah, Kise?"_

"_Anggap saja aku sedang mempersiapkannya."_

Tentu saja, mempersiapkan hati. Membuang semua perasaannya terhadap Aominecchi. Melupakan semua kenangan mereka—yang paling membahagiakan atau pun yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun. Membekukan hatinya untuk sesuatu yang tidak mengkin dia raih kembali. Kise sendiri bahkan tidak tahu, kapan dia benar-benar siap. Atau malah, dia tak akan pernah siap.

Aomine pasti sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Lalu, mengapa dia tidak? Seharusnya, dia mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Sudah jelas, kebahagiaannya bukan di tangan Aomine. Dan, Kise tahu kemana dia harus mencari kebahagiaannya.

**compl****é****ter**

* * *

saya benar-benar gamang dan gelisah ketika menyelesaikan ini. eerr—saya bukan aoki fans tapi entah kenapa ingin mencoba menulis menggunakan pair ini. beginilah hasilnya, entah layak baca atau enggak ._.V ngetiknya agak terburu-buru juga—entah kenapa saya selalu dapat muse ketika lagi banjir tugas, jadi ngetiknya di sela-sela nugas atau jam kuliah =.=

terima kasih sudah membaca, apresiasi selalu ditunggu :)


End file.
